Jarett D. Berry, MD, has received an appointment effective July, 2008 in the Department of Preventive Medicine (primary) and the Department of Medicine, Division of Cardiology (secondary) at Northwestern University. The candidate's long-term goal is to combine a career in cardiovascular medicine with research independence in the study of plaque characterization using magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) methods in population studies. The candidate's previous research experience in cardiovascular disease epidemiology has focused on alternative statistical modeling strategies for risk estimation. Emerging imaging methods such as carotid MRI can accurately quantify and characterize plaque burden (i.e. "the vulnerable plaque"). However, it remains unclear exactly how to incorporate plaque imaging data into clinical decision-making because little is known regarding its association with traditional risk factors across the lifespan. The proposed career development plan incorporates advanced training in biomedical engineering, MRI image acquisition, MRI image analysis, and data analysis through a combination of structured coursework, seminars, and training experiences. The present proposal is an ancillary study to an existing NHLBI-funded study, the "Chicago Healthy Aging Study" (CHAS) in which individuals with risk factors measured at age 25- 44 years in the 1960s will be reexamined for the presence of coronary calcium, inflammation, and physical functioning decades later at ages 65-79 years. Because risk factors were measured in these participants at a young age, the addition of carotid MRI measures to the CHAS provides a unique and cost-effective opportunity to compare the association between risk factors measured at ages 25-44 years and carotid MRI plaque characteristics at age 65-79 years. The primary specific aims include: (1) to determine the association of low-risk (LR) status at ages 25-44 years with MRI measures of carotid atherosclerosis at ages 65-79 years;(2) to determine the association of MRI measures of carotid atherosclerosis measured at ages 65-79 years with concurrent measures of subclinical atherosclerosis in the coronary and peripheral arterial beds. This research will fill critical gaps in our knowledge of the long-term consequences of LR status, which may ultimately lead to improvements in public health and preventive strategies.